


Poetry©

by 1tamashi1 (orphan_account)



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26614021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1tamashi1
Summary: What this picture reminds me of .
Relationships: None
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Poetry©

https://www.shutterstock.com/video/clip-17834833-under-water-blue-ocean-sun-light-streaks  
Copy this into your searchbar and look it up

This picture reminds me of a lot of things. The light shining kinda makes me feel like I’m reaching towards the light, like Ariel. It also reminds me of memories resurfacing. It reminds me of me traveling to new places or a new discovery; something new. Which is exactly what I need right now. Any new thing; a new friend, book, idea/epiphany. I love the feeling of a fresh start. It’s like a blank page in a new sketchbook. I hope I receive a second chance at life if I ever make a huge mistake. It reminds me of the Lana Del Ray song- Blue Jeans. If it was in a black and white template or color or murkier- it would be exactly like my life right now. It makes me feel sad when I think about what my life is like right now, deep, dark, murky, and melancholic. It reminds me a lot of the feeling of Edgar Allen's poems. The feeling I have reminds me of the tone in Beethoven’s 5th Symphony: frustrated, angry, surprised, lost, and lonely/ no one I can connect with. It reminds me of the tears of the fears I have of losing everybody I love. The feeling of being lost. It reminds me of the tears that drop on my pillow every night before I go to sleep and when I wake up. But here’s the difference- no light shines through. All my hopes and dreams are murky and unrealistic. All my hopes and dreams are lost.


End file.
